


Misreckoning

by loverbirds



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drag Queens, Farrah and Aja are friends with benefits, Gender Issues, M/M, Pearl always looks tired, Pearl is 'straight', Roommates, Sexuality Crisis, Violet has a cult of Drag Queens, Violet is a lowkey stripper, Violet is a stripper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbirds/pseuds/loverbirds
Summary: Jason Dardo and Matthew Lent have been roommates for three years. Each that passes by, is likely another in which Jason was bringing another boy home and causing a boil in Matthew's blood for a reason unknown.





	Misreckoning

Matthew Lent had been looking for a roommate for ages. He was simply a single, straight, twenty-three year old guy looking for someone to ease his struggle to pay for rent in the small city apartment he'd lived in for the past six months. He'd put out posters and even grown so anxious that he'd placed advertisements online. Matthew wasn't anything special, other than a pretty face and a barista at a local cafe. He didn't have many friends, and never felt that he needed any in the first place. 

Then, the day finally came. Opposed to a phone call, a tall, black haired, gorgeous woman knocked at his door. He furrowed his eyebrows, and calmly asked the woman, "Can I help you?" A woman was certainly the last thing he had expected, and a pretty one at that.

"You're Matthew Lent, correct?" She cleared her throat and fixed her posture slightly. "I'm Jason. Or Violet." She pursed her lips a bit, looking the pretty boy up and down. "I'd like to be your roommate." 

Matthew was at a loss for words. It was clear that he was dealing with either a transgender, or even more interesting, a drag queen. He took a moment to consider the offer, but the stepped beside, making room for the other. "Come on in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so awful, i'll go through when i'm a little more inspired and i'll edit it to spruce it up a bit. anyways i have so many ideas for this story and i'm so excited to share it with you :) this was just a little intro to see how they became acqainted <3


End file.
